twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
Hilda's coven
According to The Twilight Saga: The Official Illustrated Guide, Hilda's coven was a group of six female vampires, founded by one named Hilda. The other members were Mary, Heidi, Anne, Victoria and newborn Noela. This coven was destroyed between late 1560s and early 1570s when the Volturi accused them for drawing too much attention from mortals, with only two survivors: Heidi, who became their servant due to Chelsea's influence that bound her to the Voltri, and Victoria, who escaped their slaughter. History Hilda changed Heidi, Anne and Mary out of pity to their sad lives as humans. Five years after Anne was changed, she went back to London and changed her younger sister, Victoria. This coven lived happy lives, and they were joined by Noela two years later. All the others in her coven were abused as humans. They were able to coexist with each other because none of them craved power or authority. The coven met its end when the Volturi, lead by Aro, visited them. Caius accused them of attracting too much attention with the large coven, and Hilda disagreed. Aro proclaimed them guilty despite Hilda's thoughts, and Hilda angrily accused him of lying, and was immediately killed by the guards. The rest of the coven were halted by Jane's gift. Heidi, under the influence of Chelsea's power, decided to join the Volturi. Sensing that the rest of them were going to die even if they surrendered, Victoria yelled for the rest of her coven mates to run. All four of them ran in different directions, but they were quickly caught and killed. Victoria was able to escape thanks to her gift of enhanced self-preservation, and was killed centuries later by Edward Cullen in 2006 as Victoria was trying avenging her mate, James, leaving Heidi as the only survivor. Members *'Hilda': The leader and founder of the coven. She created Heidi, Anne, Mary and Noela out of pity for their lives. When the Volturi came for them, she proved that her coven had not drawn much attention from humans and that they had presented the coven with one newborn at a time. However, despite her thoughts and testimony, Aro still declared her as a criminal and she was executed. * |left]]Heidi: A member who has the power of physical attraction, who later became the Volturi's "fisher" when they came to destroy her coven and Aro used Chelsea's power to sway her from her coven to theirs. She is currently the only former member to still be alive today. *'Mary': A member executed by the Volturi. *'Anne': Victoria's older sister. She was transformed into a vampire when Victoria was 12 years old. By the time her sister turned 18, she had learned to control her instincts enough to go back for her. After hearing how life had been for her sister, she decided to change her into a vampire. She was later executed by the Volturi. * |100px]]Victoria: Anne's younger sister who had the power of enhanced self-preservation. When her sister disappeared, she did her best to survive on her own and eventually landed a job before Anne found her and turned her into a vampire. 2 years after her transformation, the Volturi came and destroyed her coven. However, she escaped with her life in tact and mated with James. When he died at the hands of the Cullens, she built an army of newborn vampires in attempt to destroy them. She was eventually killed by Edward Cullen during the battle. *'Noela': A newborn vampire who was brought into the coven 2 years after Victoria joined them. She was the last member to join the coven, and was still a newborn when the Volturi executed her. Category:Hilda's Coven